The present invention relates to wheelchair restraining devices in general and more particular to apparatus which may be attached to all standard types of wheelchairs and which may be operated by the occupant of the wheelchair.
Increased awareness and concern for the need of the handicapped, the ill and the physically incapacitated has resulted in several innovations over the years to ease the burdens of such afflicted people. Of particular value to many of the handicapped or physically afflicted persons today is the modern wheelchair which may be a simple lightweight and collapsable structure which is readily controlled by an occupant having powerful and useful arms to the almost completely motorized chair for the very severely afflicted person having minimum use of his hands and arms. Although such wheelchairs are available and provide great mobility for the occupant, and in many instances may be used in specially designed transport vehicles such as vans, buses, trains etc. it becomes of great importance to immobilize or restrain the wheelchair once aboard such a vehicle to prevent uncontrolled movement of the wheelchair due to acceleration, deceleration, and random motion experienced by the transport vehicle as it travels over a road bed, tracks etc.
Although there are many types of wheelchair restraining devices now available, all of these prior art type restraining devices typically have one or more objectionable characteristics. For example, perhaps the most widely used device for restraining a wheelchair uses two simple U shaped structures attached to short standards which in turn are attached to the vehicle. The U shaped structures then receive the large wheels of the modern wheelchair and a pin is then inserted through one side of the U shaped structure to the other side thereby clamping the wheelchair in position. Although the construction of this device is simple enough, it does have several objectionable characteristics. First of all, it is not operable by the occupant of the wheelchair even if the occupant has complete control and command of his arms and hands. Furthermore, the device only prevents motion in substantially one direction, since it does not prevent bouncing and is therefore damaging to the spokes of the wheelchair. Additionally, the height of the standard and U shaped restraining member is such that it presents a severe hazard for someone falling against the standard when the standards are not being used to restrain a wheelchair.
There are, of course, other types of restraining devices but these too have their own limitations.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,093,303 issued to Eldrid W. Nelson on June 6, 1978, discloses an apparatus for restraining a wheelchair in a stationary position by the use of retaining arms which extend along and around the wheelchairs main wheels and then grip the wheelchair frame at the front. The arms are extendable and retractable and with difficulty may be operated by wheelchair occupants having complete use of their hands and arms. In addition, when not being used they are cumbersome and take up much room and must be folded up out of the way if they are not to provide a storage problem. In addition, because of the complexity of the retractable arms the apparatus would appear to be expensive to manufacture and difficult to maintain in operable condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,271 issued to Joseph J. Williams on Nov. 29, 1977, discloses a three point tie down arrangement having a quick release. This apparatus is used for restraining wheelchairs in vehicles to prevent the chair from rotating and the wheels from leaving the floor during transit. However, it is clearly seen that this arrangement could in no way be operated by the wheelchair occupant since it is even difficult to manipulate by a person completely unafflicted with physical handicaps. The system is basically an arrangement of chains which are mounted in the floor of the transporting vehicle and which chains are then attached to the crossmembers and structural members of the wheelchair itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,847 issued to Morton I. Schiowitz on May 11, 1976, discloses a simple restraining system comprising a loop or eye securely mounted to the vehicle floor along with two troughs or depression also in the vehicular floor. The troughs or depressions are spaced such that they will receive the wheels of the wheelchair. A steel hook having a threaded end for receiving a thumb screw is mounted to a steel crossbar. In use, the wheelchair is rolled into position into the troughs or depression in the vehicle floor, the crossbar is then secured against the bottom frame members of the wheelchair, the hook is attached to the floor mounted eye bolt and the thumb screw then tightened such that the bar maintains the wheelchair firmly in position. Although this restraining technique is extremely simple, it is readily obvious that the apparatus is not only impossible to operate by the wheelchair occupant, but in fact provides a difficult task for a fully healthy and functioning individual to properly restrain the wheelchair.
As an example of other types of restraining devices for chairs having wheels, U.S. Pat. No. 1,835,840 issued to W. Barclay on Dec. 8, 1931, discloses a chair having wheels for use with a particular vehicle. The chair described in this patent is not the standard wheelchair but is a chair particular adapted for temporary use by an occupant. This apparatus includes a latching mechanism attached to the vehicle itself which engages a keeper mounted to the wheelchair.